


I See the Way You Look at Me

by vastayanami



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vastayanami/pseuds/vastayanami
Summary: The K/DA group is on their world tour. Evelynn decides to confront Kai'Sa with her suspicions she has about her feelings for her. Considering her reaction, she can tell that Kai'Sa does indeed have a crush on her. With those facts in mind, Evelynn proceeds to tease her, thus leading to some well needed sex.
Relationships: Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Kudos: 26





	I See the Way You Look at Me

“I see the way you look at me.”

Goosebumps spread up Kai’Sa’s arms as the demon purred in her ear. She turns her head as if to deny it, but it was hard to get the words out of her mouth. There was no point, anyways. It was stupid to lie to Evelynn.   
How could she not, though, look at her in such a way? While on stage, she couldn’t take her eyes off Evelynn’s ass in that tight skirt. She was thankful to be positioned in the back, so she could have full view of her body. She knew she accentuated her body in a sexual way; for any other person it would bother her, but for Evelynn it fit just right. 

She would daydream after the gig. Seeing Evelynn’s long, bare legs move around in front of her gave her shivers. She was jealous, but would never admit to it, of the way Evelynn danced against Akali. She wished it was her, but she guessed she just didn’t fit the part. She knew how flustered it would make her, though, having Evelynn rub her ass along the side of her body. It was embarrassing how wet it made her, as she laid in the Hotel bed of the foreign city she resided in for the rest of the weekend, mind flooding with Evelynn’s naked body. She would touch herself if she could, but with the other girls in the room it would be far too risky. The bathroom had to make do, instead of the fluffy pillows and sheets. 

“It’s just nerves,” is all Kai’Sa could mutter out, finally looking Evelynn in the face. “I’m focusing on performing, and nothing else. I’m sure its just a misunderstanding.” 

Evelynn’s lips curl into a smile. “Oh no no no, I think I understand completely.” She leaves it as that and walks away from Kai’Sa. She just now noticed how she had her pressed against the wall, and it made her chuckle. Slowly she takes off her sleeves and lets them hang on the Hotel chair in their suite. She could feel Kai’Sa’s eyes burning against her body. She was doing it on purpose, and she knew she was. She wanted the satisfaction of knowing that she was entirely correct, and that Kai’Sa was a flustered bitch for her. 

Evelynn reaches behind herself and unzips her skirt, slowly revealing the supple curves of her skin, barely being covered by the lacey lingerie underneath. She lets the skirt drop around her ankles and looks over her shoulder to look at Kai'Sa. Her whole face was flushed with an embarrassing glow, and her eyes were fixated on her lower half. It gave Kai'Sa slight anxiety wondering what would happen if the other two walked in, but she tries to push it away and focus on what was in front of her instead. 

Evelynn turns around, steps out of her skirt, and slowly takes off her top. Her breasts, relieved from their restraints, bounced ever so slightly, and Kai'Sa couldn’t help but stare in awe at the size of them. She turns redder at the thought of Evelynn not wearing a bra at all during the performance, which made it seem so unlikely that her large breasts would keep their place during their shows. She never would have guessed, but now that she thinks about it, you could see her nipples if you looked hard enough. Kai’Sa didn’t know how she did it, but her breasts looked too perfect without any support. The mere thought of some kind of accident happening on stage where Evelynn rips or loses her top drives Kai’Sa wild. Of course, there would be some feeling of pity for her, but the arousal would be much stronger. 

"Do you like what you see?" Evelynn whispered, walking over to Kai'Sa and pressing her against the wall again. She moves her hands down to Kai'Sa's pants and slowly pushes them down as she looks her in the eye. 

"Are... Are you sure about this?" Kai'Sa asks. She hopes she says yes, because she wanted nothing more than to do this with her. This was what she thought about all the time, and what she would fantasize about on a nightly basis. 

Evelynn gives her a smirk and kicks away Kai'Sa's pants. She guides her over to the bed, then shoves her down onto her back. She pulls off Kai's underwear, then tosses it aside. 

"Have you ever been eaten out?" Evelynn squats down in front of Kai's exposed sex and looks up at her with a smirk. She doesn’t wait for an answer; instead, she goes in and drags her tongue along the folds, up to her clit. Kai'Sa lets out a soft breathy moan and spreads her legs, instinctively giving in to her urge to let Evelynn take more control. Evelynn presses her hands against Kai's thighs and pushes them back as she flicks her tongue against her clit. Kai'Sa grips the bed sheets tight enough to make her knuckles turn white. She’s panting, head back, eyes closed, as she soaks in all the pleasure. 

"You're already so wet," Evelynn teases, looking up at her between Kai's thick thighs. "You've wanted this for awhile, haven't you?" 

Kai'Sa nods and bites her lower lip. How could she tell? Was it that obvious? 

"Come on, sweetie," Evelynn chuckles, pressing her thumb flat on her clit. "Let everything out. It's just me, I won't judge." She rubs her wet clit in circles with her thumb, grinning as Kai'Sa squirmed against the digit. She loosens her grip on the sheets and starts to let out moans. It felt better to moan; she could feel the difference. It felt good when she was in the bathroom, flicking her clit and muffling her own moans in her hand, but not nearly as good as now. Sure, having Evelynn do the work for her made it a million times better, but not being able to moan felt like a tight build up in her chest that she couldn't let out.

"That's it, love," she spoke softly, slipping in a couple fingers inside of her pussy. "Let your guard down." 

The sound of Evelynn's soothing voice gave Kai'Sa goosebumps and waves of hot pleasure up her body. Her hips buck up when Evelynn presses her thumb on her clit. It felt like her clit was a button. Each time Evelynn pressed it, it sent shockwaves throughout her body. She could cum just like this, if she kept it going; but she couldn’t have it like that. She wished this could go on forever, even though at the same time she wanted to squirt until she passed out. She reaches her hand down and slips her fingers into Evelynn’s luxurious locks, then gives it a gentle tug. Her head rears back in pleasure as she moans soft whimpers into the quiet room, occasionally squirming against her mouth whenever Evelynn’s tongue swiped against her sweet spot hard enough.   
Evelynn wanted to keep going until she came. She knew this wouldn't be the end of their fun session, though, once Kai'Sa has an orgasm; Evelynn wanted to push her buttons until she could barely speak. With that in mind, she continued to lap up her sex as if she was starving and this was her only source of food. Kai'Sa's moans filled the room, and it only fueled Evelynn to keep going. 

"Eve," she gasped, eyes closed tight at the overwhelming feeling of pleasure. "Stop-“ She could barely mutter out her words. It was slightly embarrassing listening to herself, but she hoped it was enjoyable for Evelynn. “I’m… I’m gonna- gonna cum!” Kai'Sa expected her to stop at her cry, but it seemed that announcing her orgasm only made Evelynn flick her tongue faster. Her face pulled away and replaced her tongue with her fingers. She slid two of her long digits into her pussy and fucked her senseless. 

"Come on, darling," she hissed, looking up at the squirming girl. "Come for me like a good girl." She leaned in after her sentence, and started to lick her clit again, making her actions rougher and more rhythmic as Kai'Sa started to squirm her hips and shout out Evelynn's name. Kai'Sa's whole body convulsed as she rode out her orgasm, but Evelynn continued to finger her relentlessly, just as she was earlier. 

Kai'Sa tried to sit up to look at Evelynn, but with her shaky arms, it was rather difficult. "Eve, please," she whimpered, tilting her head back and closing her eyes when Evelynn's fingers brushed against her G-spot. 

"Please, what?" She knew damn well the plea was for her to stop playing with her sensitive spots, but she chose to ignore it. "You want some more? Of course, darling."

It almost hurt, being how sensitive her parts were after riding out the orgasm, but not enough for Kai’Sa to lose interest. She couldn’t recall having multiple orgasms in one sitting, normally because she would only have enough strength to give herself one orgasm, then call it a night. The more Evelynn rubbed inside of her, the more it became pleasuring than painful. Kai’Sa was sill resting on the bed with her elbows, trembling and struggling to keep herself up as Evelynn continued her work. Without much notice, Evelynn pulls her fingers away and stands up, looking into Kai’Sa’s glazed eyes as she puts her wet digits in her mouth to clean off the mess Kai’Sa made. Seeing such a thing made Kai’Sa shiver.

“I didn’t want to stop, darling, you taste delightful,” she speaks, walking over to her bag, conveniently sitting upon one of the many tables in the room. She looks through it, knowing that Kai’Sa has her eyes grazing all over her body. Kai’Sa had a moment to catch her breath, but it wasn’t as easy as she thought. Seeing Evelynn look through her luggage sent millions of thoughts in her head as to what she could be doing. Did she have handcuffs? A dildo? Maybe a vibrator? Did she have plans to sleep with someone, if she did have all those things in her bag? She adored the thought of Evelynn having a harness of some sort in there; she had fantasized about the scenario, Evelynn railing her on the plush bed as she screamed, covering the sounds of the headboard smashing against the wall. 

Evelynn turned around, holding a slim silk bag in her hands. She walked back over to the bed, grinning as Kai’Sa stared at the black bag, most likely entranced by its contents. She gestures Kai’Sa to lay back down, which she complies to, but does something completely different. Evelynn crawls over top of her, back facing Kai’Sa, and starts to open the bag. It gives Kai’Sa an element of surprise, not knowing what Evelynn had in her hands. 

“What is it?” She tries to move her head to peek, but no luck. “What do you have?”

Of course, Evelynn ignores her. Instead, she leans over, sliding her butt closer to Kai’Sa’s face, purposely giving her a tantalizing view of her sex. The thong was skimpy enough to see most of her vagina, but it was still a complete tease. Suddenly, Kai’Sa feels something cold press up against her crotch, and she can immediately tell that it’s a toy of some sort. She gasps and bites her lower lip, letting her eyes flutter shut as Evelynn slides the toy up and down the folds. Once the toy was slicked up and warm, Evelynn slid the vibrator inside of her, and slowly pumped to get Kai’Sa used to the feeling. She watched as her toes curled whenever she hit that special spot of hers, grinning, knowing that soon she will be a squirming, breathy mess. 

As much as Kai’Sa wanted to see what kind of toy Evelynn had, she preferred the view before her better than anything she could have her eyes on. She put her hands on Evelynn’s pert ass, squeezing with both hands on and off. Her skin was so soft against her palms; Kai’Sa was completely relishing in the moment. Kai’Sa arches her back, moans spilling out of her mouth as she spreads Evelynn’s cheeks to get a better view of her. Her hands were shaking from the pleasure, so slipping off Evelynn’s G-string was difficult, but rewarding. Evelynn had the toy angled so perfectly, stroking Kai’Sa’s g-spot with the soft silicone as it vibrated inside of her, making her pant and curl her toes tightly. 

“Eve, please,” Kai’Sa whimpered, closing her eyes as Evelynn began to fuck her with the toy. 

“Please, what, darling?” Evelynn pressed a digit on Kai’Sa’s clit as she asked, while keeping the motion with the vibrator. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna cum again, are you?” 

Kai’Sa shut her eyes in embarrassment. She was getting close again, yes, but now she was too shy to admit it. 

“C’mon, sweetheart,” Evelynn whispered, pumping the toy harder and curling it upwards to hit her g-spot. “You can tell me.”

Kai’Sa’s eyes squeezed shut as she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming. She gripped onto the sheets and began to pant, then started to tug on the sheets. “Fuck, yes, I’m cumming-“ Kai’Sa gasped, then started to let out whiny moans, feeling herself grip tightly onto the dildo. Evelynn kept going, watching as Kai’Sa squirted onto the bed. She could tell her voice was becoming hoarse from the yelling, and for some reason, it made it that much sexier. Evelynn grinned and pulled the toy out of her presumably sore and swollen pussy. “I didn’t know you squirt,” she teased, getting off of her body and sitting beside her. At this point, Kai’Sa was completely drenched in sweat, despite not doing much physical activity.

“Thank you,” she panted, finally opening her eyes to look at Evelynn. “Normally I can only handle one orgasm, but you showed me I can do two.”

Evelynn smiled and stroked Kai’Sa’s stomach with her nails, gently sliding her hand back and forth. “You can do more than two, I know that,” she spoke with a wink. “Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! i hope you enjoyed <3 if theres enough kudos and comments, id love to write evelynn getting off as well.


End file.
